


Taste of You

by Pupthemedurl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, just a whole lotta filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupthemedurl/pseuds/Pupthemedurl
Summary: "I called you here to see if you taste as good as you look."





	1. Chapter 1

Whenever anyone brought up your boss in conversation, they always used three words.

 

Prim.

Proper.

Poised.

 

His attire was always prim and pristine. Not a stain on his expensive suit. Not a hair out of place. Not a blemish on his skin. His appearance was always the epitome of immaculate.

 

Proper protocol was always used when dealing with the CEO. Go through the proper chain of command, keep conversations professional and to the point. There was no point in engaging in idle small talk during business hours.

 

His demeanor was always poised, like nothing could phase him. He preferred to wear an easy-going smile as opposed to the stone cold facade most people wore around the company. He was always friendly and approachable, and always seemed to keep a level head no matter what was happening.

 

It was always hard to get under his skin, but you managed to expose the cracks in his armor.

 

You’re surprised to learn it didn’t take as much as you thought. All it took was a particularly tight fitting skirt to have his head turning, and the right amount of buttons undone on your blouse to have his gaze lingering. You notice he only gives you this treatment, so you go further, purposefully bending over your desk to pick up a stack of papers as he passes by, or tilting your head coyly so your hair fans over the skin your shirt exposes.

 

Today, he decides to tease back. After some rather suggestive gazes in your direction, your day ending with him calling you into his office after your shift requesting some paperwork. The usual buzz of the copier and commonplace conversation are traded in for silence as the day draws to a close. You notice that the blinds are folded closed over his windows, a contrast from the usual sunshine you see pouring in. His lamp glows brightly on his desk as he nods to you to close the door behind you, allowing you to have a seat in front of his desk.

 

You bite your lip as you step further into the office, trying not to make your reaction obvious. But how could you not react when he’s sitting right there? There, with his suit jacket off, leaving only a button up and a form fitting vest. There, resting his chin on his folded hands, dark eyes staring straight into yours. There, with his eyebrows arched expectantly as he waits for you to speak.

 

“I-I have the files you wanted.” You can’t help but stutter as you approach, but you hold your head up, handing him a few folders with shaky hands.

 

This time when he looks at you, a smirk graces his features, the corners of his lips curling in his signature ever present smile. This time it doesn’t light up the room with sunlight, but rather glows light a fire that flickers in your core. He stands and comes around the desk, leaning back on his hands as he remarks, “Do I make you nervous?”

 

Instantly you shake your head, but he tilts his head and you know you’ve been caught in your lie. His voice is low and alluring as he continues, “That question was rhetorical, I know what you want.”

 

You feel your breath hitch as he moves closer, mouth mere inches away from yours. He leans in like he’s about to kiss you, before smirking and whispering in your ear, “Now here’s the real question. Do you know what I want?”

 

You shudder as you feel his lips ghosting the skin of your ear, feeling your arousal build up. You open your mouth to speak, but the words are caught in your throat as what he’s implying fully sinks in. He chuckles at your silence, his smile sly as he remarks, “You don’t have any idea? None whatsoever? I know you notice the way I look at you.”

 

Your words are shaky as you conclude, “You want me, as much as I want you.”

 

He hums in consideration at your answer, “Hmm, close, but not exactly.”

 

He leans back, hands pressed against the wood of his desk as you take him in. Your eyes rove over his form, admiring the way he fills out his slacks, the broadness of his chest his half buttoned shirt can’t conceal, and the tan skin of his forearms. If you didn’t want him before, you certainly want him now, and it takes everything in you not to lick your lips at the sight.

 

“I want to taste you,” He tells you, and you feel yourself getting more aroused by the moment as his deep voice sends shocks right through you.

 

“W-what?” You choke on shock as you try to speak, and your words shake with baffled bashfulness.

 

Seokmin chuckles, leaning in and slowly caressing your face with his fingertips, “Why else do you think I look at you the way I do, like the finest delicacy I’ve ever laid my eyes on? I called you here to see if you taste as good as you look.”

 

You feel your breath hitch at his proposal, heat rising to the surface of your cheeks and pooling between your legs. Even now, even after what he just proposed, he still looks just as prim, proper, and poised as ever. Not a hair out of place, his proposal poetically formal, and his demeanor just as collected as usual. He raises a brow at your silence, that coy smile beaming down at you like a spotlight, “So what do you say?”

 

You bite your bottom lip, fingers curling around the hem of your skirt nervously before you nod, looking right into his eyes as you do.

 

That spotlight smile seems all the more blinding as he leans forward, his fingertips brushing against your jaw. You can’t help but chase the sensation, leaning into his touch. His lips are so close you can almost taste them, and without thinking you do, leaning forward and sealing your lips in a kiss. He hums, mildly surprised by your forwardness, but quickly returns the kiss. His hand slides onto the curve of your cheek, thumb brushing along your cheekbone with kiss after deep kiss against your lips. His tongue runs along the seam of your lips, slowly coaxing your mouth open before sliding his tongue inside. A quiet moan escapes you as he keeps pressing open mouthed kisses to your mouth, tongue sweeping against yours in languid, deliberate strokes. A low hum rumbles in his chest as he holds your face with both hands now, tilting your head back to slide his tongue further into your mouth. His wet muscle maps out the expanse of your mouth slowly and carefully, as if trying to memorize every detail.

 

“Your mouth tastes as good as I thought,” He comments when he pulls back, and it takes everything in you not to cum from his words alone, “Lets see if your pussy tastes just as good.”

 

Moving aside, he guides you up by your shirt, pulling you into another open mouthed kiss before bending you over his desk. Surrounded by stacks of papers and supplies on both sides, you feel the heat returning to your cheeks once you realize the action exposes your panties, and your ass is facing the door.

 

Seokmin picks up on your apprehension and chuckles, running a hand through your hair, “Relax baby girl. There’s no one else here but you, and me.”

 

You bite your lip at the pet name, much to his amusement, “Oh, do you like it when I call you baby girl? I think it suits you.”

 

You don’t have time to react before he pushes up your skirt even more and teases your core through your panties, thumb rubbing circles over your clothed clit. He presses his thumb against the wet spot on your panties before sliding them down, biting his lip to hold back a poorly concealed moan at the sight of your bare, glistening core.

 

“Looks like I got you more worked up than I thought,” He remarks, but the roughness in his voice betrays just how turned on he is.

 

And the thought of your prim, proper, poised boss coming completely undone just from the sight of you send rushes of arousal straight to your clit.

 

Licking his lips, Seokmin slowly slides two fingers inside of you, wrapping his lips around your clit. You grip the desk hard as you moan aloud at the stretch, and you coat his fingers with more of your juices with each suck. Your breath hitches as he slowly thrusts his fingers inside of you, tongue flicking against your clit between sucks.

 

He pulls his fingers out and licks them clean, letting out a low, rough groan of approval. He leans back in and whispers against your folds, sending delecable vibrations right up your spine, “Fuck you taste so good. Moan for me baby girl, I wanna hear you.”

 

With a slight growl he spreads your lips and dives back in, humming profusely as he slides his tongue in and out of your dripping core. You do as he asks and moan aloud, gripping the desk harder as he fucks you with his tongue. He grabs your ass as he presses his face in deeper, low grunts and hungry growls sending sparks flaring at your heat.

 

The pleasure coursing through you is overwhelming, and you feel the tides of wanton bliss pulsing through your core, coating his tongue in more of your arousal. He laps at your folds eagerly, alternating between long drags of his tongue and quick flicks of his tongue tip before sliding his tongue back into your entrance, groaning as he does. It’s not long before he’s moving faster and faster, hands gripping you impossibly tighter before he smacks your ass, watching you yelp and feeling you tighten around his tongue. Every now and again he pulls back to catch his breath, letting out husky whispers of “You taste fucking amazing.” And “Fuck I need more of you.”

 

And the idea of your prim, proper, poised boss eating you out like a starved man, letting out wanton growls between the most raunchy statements you could imagine has your core absolutely pulsing with need. You don’t know what gives you more satisfaction; the fact that he’s eating you out like no one ever has, or the fact that he sounds like he’s getting off to this just as much as you are.

 

You cry out and arch your back as your orgasm takes you by surprise, and Seokmin lets out a low whine of his own as you tighten around his tongue, filling his mouth with wave after wave of your release. He slides his tongue out as you come down and licks up the last of your juices, tongue tip flicking over your clit even as you shudder from the oversensitivity. You yelp, overwhelmed by the sensations and start to pull away. But Seokmin is quick and grips your hips tighter, tongue moving ever so slowly along your folds as he growls that he’s not done with you yet.

 

He goes back to licking your core, slower than before, but with just as much passion and fervor behind each lap of his tongue. You’re powerless to do anything but whine and squirm in his grasp, eyes rolling back as a particularly delicious rush of euphoria licks up your spine.

 

He keeps eating you out, growling between licks, “I’m not done with you yet, baby girl. All that teasing you did earlier...got me all worked up in the middle of work. Now I’m gonna eat you out as much as I fucking want, and you’re gonna sit here and take it."

 

His words send sharp shocks of pleasure through you, and before you know it you feel another orgasm coming on. Seokmin picks up on this too and picks up the pace, hands gripping your ass harder as he slides his tongue past your entrance.

 

He licks you through one, two, three more orgasms before you slump against the desk, loudly panting and completely exhausted. By now you’re in complete disarray, hair mussed up and stuck to your forehead with sweat, clothes wrinkled beyond recognition, and panties ruined beyond repair.

 

You look over your shoulder at him, surprised to find that he’s back to being his prim, proper, poised self within a matter of moments. The only thing that gives away what he’d just done is the way his tongue sweeps over his lips to get every drop of your release before smirking, “You taste so fucking good, baby girl. Even better than I expected.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A treat as good as you deserves to be shared."

Seokmin made a regular thing out of this, keeping you back after hours at least once a week so he could eat you out. Sometimes you’d return the favor and occasionally it would escalate into something more, but for the most part he was more than satisfied having his mouth between your legs, lapping eagerly as you cum in his mouth.

 

This time he’s got you laid out on your back over his desk, legs hooked over his shoulders as he fervently laps at your centre. He wraps his lips around your clit and sucks, and you arch your back as pure bliss flows through your veins. He starts moving his head back and forth at a quick pace, all but nuzzling your folds, his low groans of approval sending vibrations emanating through your core.

 

All of a sudden the sensations stop, and you stiffen when you hear a knock at the door. You panic, tugging your half buttoned blouse closed, trying to cover yourself up and get the hell out of there. But Seokmin doesn’t let you, holding your legs open as you try to close them, pinning you to the desk by your hips. He licks your core once more in a deliberately slow stroke, making a show of dragging his tongue languidly over your slit before smirking at you, brow quirking as he looks toward the door, “Come in.”

 

Your heart races in your chest as you hear someone enter the office, eyes wide with alarm. Even though you’re seeing them upside down you can distinctly tell who this person is. You recognize that towering height clad in a tailored suit, that gorgeous tan skin that’s highlighted by the golden lamplight, that stunning face with features sculpted like a work of fine art. He’s none other than Kim Mingyu, standing as the pinnacle of prim, proper, and poised, and everything you thought Seokmin was.

 

You’ve quickly learned not to let appearances deceive you.

 

“Just in time,” Seokmin kneels back down between your legs, quipping in a tone that’s impishly sheepish, “I hope you don’t mind, I already got started.”

 

Mingyu smirks at this and raises a brow, looking you up and down. You feel your cheeks burn as his tongue peaks out before his sharp teeth sink into his plush bottom lip, eyes roving over your glistening core. You watch as his eyes darken with pure lust as he says, “Let’s see if she tastes as good as you say.”

 

Your jaw drops and your heart stops beating for a split second, appalled that Seokmin told anyone about your private encounters. Seokmin, amused by your expression, chuckles as he rubs circles on your thigh with his thumb, “I couldn’t help it, baby girl. A treat as good as you deserves to be shared.”

 

Mingyu move closer to you, shedding his suit jacket and tossing it aside before one hand slowly trails over your thigh. He keeps going, lowering himself down between your legs before a firm hand on his wrist stops him.

 

“Not yet,” Seokmin shakes his head, “I wanna make her cum first.”

 

With that Seokmin slides his tongue deep inside you, and you lean back against the desk as his tongue fits into the curve of your walls. He sets up a steady pace of dipping his tongue in and out, occasionally sweeping over your clit in broad strokes. You shudder with every caress of his tongue over your flaring heat, every press of his lips to your sensitive bud, every sound of satisfaction that sends vibrations licking up your spine. You watch as his eyes slide shut as he moans in pleasure, and you know he’s enjoying this just as much as you are. Mingyu watches him go down on you with parted lips and hooded eyes, breath quickening and you can almost feel the arousal emanating from him.

 

You’re not sure how long he’s been eating you out before you cum hard, whining his name and holding his head in place. He eagerly licks your through it and presses a few last kisses to your core, open-mouthed with hints of tongue to lap up the last of your juices.

 

He swipes some of your slick off his lips with his thumb, licking it clean as he cocks his head to Mingyu, “She’s all yours.”

 

Without giving you a moment to rest, Mingyu leans in and runs his tongue along your folds in long, slow strokes, pleasure flowing through you as his eyes slide shut. He hums at your taste and all but moans as he remarks, “Damn, she tastes fucking delicious.”

 

“I told you.” Seokmin replies, a smug grin lifting the corner of his lips.

 

With a rough groan Mingyu keeps going, quickly picking up the pace, crescent pinpricks of pain digging into your thighs as he grips you tightly. It only spurs you on more, mingling with the liquid heat flowing through you, and you reach down to grab his hair. Riding the aftershocks of your last orgasm, you pant heavily as your pleasure starts to build once more, eyes sliding shut as your mind becomes hazy with endorphins.

 

Your eyes sharply widen as you feel him thrust his tongue inside of you, bobbing his head to drive his tongue even deeper. You arch your back and start tugging on his hair, messing up the slicked back style as you buck your hips up to meet his thrusts. You can feel the tip of his tongue just barely press against your sweet spot and you all but scream for him, stiffening as a shockwave of bliss completely overwhelms you.

 

Seokmin stands beside him, palming himself through his slacks at the sight. His other hand caresses your face, fingers carding through your hair as he watches, “You like that, don’t you baby girl? You like it when he fucks you with his tongue?”

 

You try to reply, but you end up choking on a high-pitched whine as Mingyu grabs your thighs with newfound vigor and presses his face in deeper, growling as he reaches your sweet spot with his tongue. You nod furiously as Mingyu stays in place, tongue tip flicking that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside you. Frenzied whimpers escape your parted lips in time with your quick, shallow breaths, feeling the most powerful waves of euphoria pulse from your core through your whole body. You lean into Seokmin’s touch as he cradles your face, his gentle touch contrasting with the rough grasp Mingyu has on your thighs.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” You vaguely make out Seokmin’s teasing remark, letting out a sharp gasp as his fingers tighten in your hair, “Let’s see if you scream for him like you scream for me.”

 

You know you won’t last much longer, not while Mingyu fucks you harder and harder with his tongue. Your orgasm is approaching fast, pressure building exponentially with each skilled thrust. Seokmin’s teasing is relentless, his other hand coming up to your breast as he tilts your head back with the hand in your hair, lips leaving bruising kisses on your neck, “That’s it baby girl, cum in his mouth. Cum for him and let him taste just how sweet you are.”

 

You arch off the desk and cry out as you cum, clenching around his tongue and pulling harshly on his hair. Mingyu’s eyes roll back as your cum flows onto his tongue, swallowing your juices with an appreciative groan. He licks your folds as you come down, leaving you shaking from the oversensitivity.

 

“Well?” Seokmin inquires smugly, already knowing the answer to his question, “How does she taste?”

 

“Like the best fucking treat I ever had,” Mingyu muses aloud, tongue still grazing your folds, “Absolutely fucking exquisite.”

 

With a growl Seokmin leans down and presses his mouth to Mingyu’s, pulling him into an open mouthed kiss that’s mostly tongue. Your clit pulses with arousal as you watch them share the last of your release, Seokmin tilting Mingyu’s head back with a firm hand on his jaw and licking hungrily into his mouth, his other hand tangling into the hair on the back of his head. Mingyu tries to keep up and clutches his half buttoned shirt, but ultimately he lets Seokmin take the lead, lips parted for Seokmin to taste what he wants.

 

They’re both panting as they break apart, eyes glazed over with pure, carnal desire. Seokmin runs his tongue along Mingyu’s bottom lip before turning to you, still spread out and panting on the desk, “Fuck, I need more.”

 

Both of them kneel between your legs and spread you open even wider, lips mapping out your entire core at a frenzied pace as they absolutely devour you. The fatigue that started to set in quickly dissolves, tendrils of ecstasy tracing sinuous patterns through your entire body as their tongues lave at your core. Mingyu goes back to tongue fucking you at a quick pace while Seokmin settles for wrapping his lips around your clit. They work in unison, with the sparks of pleasure from Seokmin suckling your sensitive bundle of nerves colliding fiercely with the pulses of euphoria from Mingyu prodding at your sweet spot. Tears prick at the corners of your eyes, completely overwhelmed by the sensations that course through you. It’s too much, far too much, and the visual of both men gazing at you hungrily, the sounds of both men letting out rough guttural groans at your taste, only overwhelms you more.

 

It’s not long before they alternate, with Seokmin’s tongue sliding into you with a throaty moan while Mingyu’s tongue circles your clit. You buck your hips in time with Seokmin’s steady thrusts, rolling your hips up as Mingyu licks your clit in impatient strokes, panting like he’s absolutely parched and desperate. Seokmin peers up at you through his lashes and you can almost hear him taunting you, eyes gleaming with humor at just how desperate you sound, and how quickly you came undone for two of your superiors.

 

“C’mon baby girl, cum for me,” Seokmin urges between thrusts, panting as he commands, “Be a good girl and cum on my fucking face.”

 

That’s all it takes to have you cumming again, both of their tongues waiting at your entrance to catch your release. Your eyes slide shut and bright white light dances behind your eyelids as you lose all semblance of your surroundings. All you’re aware of is the intense ecstasy that borders on pain wracking your body in sharp jolts, leaving you bucking and arching wildly on the desk. You reach out to grab at something, anything, to ground yourself, yet you only end up knocking over files and supplies before reaching back to grip the edge of the desk.

 

You don’t open your eyes as you come down, far too tired to move. You faintly pick up on the sound of low moans and the slick glide of tongues sliding against each other and you know that Seokmin and Mingyu are sharing their treat. Your eyelids open just enough to see them grabbing each other’s hair, their liplock sloppy and messy as your release slides down their chins. It’s hard to tell who’s in control, because right when one seems to gain the upper hand, the other pulls on his hair and tilts his head back, sealing his lips over his as he licks into his mouth. You can feel your clit faintly pulse at the display, but you’re far too exhausted to entertain the possibility of another round.

 

It takes a good deal of effort, but eventually you prop yourself up with shaky arms, eyes scanning the room to see where your panties have gone. Right as you move to leave, Seokmin tsks and lowers you back down onto the desk, raising a brow with a look of suggestive admonishment, “I didn’t say we were done yet. You only came three times, and I know you can take more than that.”

 

Mingyu stands and hovers over you, hands parting your wrinkled blouse to reveal your breasts. He starts tugging at your bra as his lips press against your neck, intent on sucking dark marks into the skin. Seokmin leans down and kisses the corner of your mouth, lips ghosting the skin as he remarks with a dark chuckle, “We’re just getting started, baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this filth truly. This is what happens when I listen to Megan Thee Stallion when I write.


	3. Part 3

You settle into an indulgent routine of desire with Mingyu and Seokmin. More often than not you found yourself on Seokmin’s desk at the end of your shift, words traded in for wanton expressions of bliss as they took turns eating you out. You’ve come to enjoy the evenings you spent sprawled out over the polished wood of Seokmin’s desk, memorizing the way their hands and mouths rove over your body before settling on their prized treat. The thought of having these two men, two of your superiors, completely addicted to what lies at the apex of your thighs, has you fueling their desires eagerly.

 

You were fine with this arrangement after hours, but they never approached you in the middle of the day. 

 

And yet here Mingyu was, hands trailing down your shoulders as he whispers in your ear, lips ghosting your neck as he tells you how much he needs to have his mouth on you right here, right now. Thankfully no one seems to be around, leaving just you and him in your cubicle. No one is here to see him fondle your breasts through your blouse, or to watch him press his face against your neck, taking in the scent of your perfume. No one is here to hear his low hums of need, lust deepening the pitch and adding a breathy quality that’s nothing short of hot. You can’t deny that he’s working you up, but the reality that you’re in the middle of the office floor, with nothing more than thin gray walls forming an incomplete barrier around you, is enough to keep your arousal at bay.

 

“Please baby girl, just a quick taste.” He mutters between open mouthed kisses to your jaw, his touches growing more fervent by the moment, “Please I need you so bad.”

 

You try to deter him, to tell him that anyone could see you. But you can’t deny that the thought of him being so desperate to eat you out he just couldn’t wait until everyone gets home...a spark ignites your core despite yourself. Slowly the risk of exposure means less and less as Mingyu starts sucking on your neck, that spark forming a steady simmer that pools in your core.

 

You gasp as Mingyu suddenly kneels in front of you, nudging your legs apart and nuzzling your thighs. You try to push his head away, panic making your heart skip a few beats, telling him someone could walk by at any moment. He doesn’t seem to hear you, too lost in his own need as he spreads your legs, burying his face under your skirt. Your hand flies to your mouth, muffling a high pitched gasp as he starts mouthing at you through your panties. His lips press against your sensitive spots in all the right ways, and the sensation of the fabric against your clit has you biting your lip to hold back a quiet moan. 

 

“Please baby girl, please. I’ll be quick, I promise. Just let me eat you out, please.” He begs in an urgent whisper, hands squeezing the flesh of your thighs. Part of you wants nothing more than to shove his head between your legs and let him have you, let him put out the fire that flickers at your flaring heat, but there’s still a nagging fear that holds you back. 

 

You feel your breath catch in your chest as he looks up at you with the most fiercely desperate expression you’ve ever seen. His pupils are blown wide with lust, gleaming with fervent need. His lips are already tinged red and kiss swollen, parted to let out shallow breaths. His brows are knitted above his dark eyes, hair in the slightest bit of disarray. You see his tongue peak out of his mouth as he silently begs for you, hands pushing your skirt further up your legs. His lips latch onto your inner thigh, right where he knows you’re most sensitive, and it takes everything in you not to keen aloud at the sensation. You swear your hear him whine against the skin as he works his way up your thigh, subtle vibrations making you shudder and rest your hands on his head. He keeps his gaze, his pleading, perfectly passionate gaze, fixated on you as he continues to kiss you, lips pressing incessantly against your core. 

 

With a sigh, you agree to let him have what he wants, insisting that you find someplace private before he continues.

 

That’s how you end up here, stumbling into a thankfully vacant office with the door wide open. Within moments you’re seated on the desk and Mingyu wastes no time spreading your legs, moving your panties aside. A nameplate falls to the ground in your haste along with a stack of papers, leaving you to vaguely wonder whose office this is as the sheets flutter to the ground with a fluttering sound. The wood of the walls is darker than the other workspaces in the building, making it seem more grand and the slightest bit foreboding. The desk is bigger, giving you more room to arrange yourself on the surface as Mingyu pushes your skirt up, thighs resting on the cool wood. This office clearly belongs to someone important, someone of status, and you wonder just how much trouble you’ll be in if you’re caught.

 

That fleeting thought goes flying out the full length windows as Mingyu laps at your folds in quick strokes. You grip the edge of the desk as that familiar rush of pleasure courses through you, biting your lip and swallowing lewd sounds of lust. Rough groans spill from his mouth as he savors the taste of your arousal, tongue tip flicking against your clit faster and faster with each passing moment. He spreads your lips with his fingertips and dives in deeper, and you know you won’t long. His pace alternates between quick flicks of his tongue and slow strokes over your folds, lingering at your entrance to lap up the slick flowing from your centre.  

 

You aren’t surprised when you already feel yourself getting close. You pleasure builds exponentially as Mingyu starts thrusting his tongue past your entrance, as you gasp as the tip of his tongue starts teasing your sweet spot. Your head rolls back as you start panting aloud, a whine pitching the end of each shaky breath. You hips buck against his face in time with his thrusts and you need just a _little_ bit more, just a few moments longer before you--

 

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” The words have you both halting, limbs freezing in shock and alarm. You’re too stunned to move, too stunned to think, too stunned to breathe, and your chest stops moving to hold in your last deep inhale.

 

You know Mingyu didn’t speak, as his tongue is still buried deep inside you. Hesitantly you turn around to face the door, meeting the gaze of a man wearing a dark pinstripe suit. His arms are crossed as he leans on the doorframe, and to your horror you realize the door was still open the entire time. His expression seems amused, full lips quirked in a smirk and large eyes gleaming with mischief, brows arched curiously. 

 

“What’re you doing here?” Mingyu pulls away from you as he questions, sounding accusatory to cover the apprehension that edges its way into his voice.

 

The man chuckles, and a certain smugness adds a lilt to the deep timbre of his voice, “I should be asking you the same question. You happen to be in _my_ office when you should be working.”

 

You look to the floor at the name plaque you knocked over and your heart sinks as you read the words engraved in the golden metal; Choi Seungcheol, Chief Executive Officer.

 

“Oh but don’t stop on my account.” Seungcheol insists, finally closing the door, “By all means, please continue.”

 

“You don’t mind?” Mingyu inquires skeptically with a raised brow.

 

“Why do you think I left the door open?” Seungcheol quips as he steps closer.

 

Your heart is racing as he braces his hands on the side of the desk and looks you up and down, taking in the entire display with roving eyes as he speaks, “I’m sure you may have guessed, but your little ‘arrangement’ isn’t quite as secret as you thought. I’ve known for quite a while.”

 

Before you think to ask how he leans in so close you faintly feel his lips against your ear, and the smug chuckle that lowers his voice has excitement sparking right at your clit, “Nothing happens in this building without me knowing, and once I found out about this little...endeavor, I knew I had to see this for myself.”

 

Seungcheol seems so prim, proper, and poised given the circumstances, almost deceptively so. As if unfazed by the whole affair he sits at his desk, one ankle crossed over the other knee as he gestures towards you both with an open palm, a signal for you to continue, “You can carry on with what you were doing. Unless, of course, you want me to join you.”

 

“What do you think baby girl?” Mingyu asks hesitantly, a mixture of apprehensive and aroused, lips inching closer to your waiting core.

 

You can’t deny the thought is nothing short of hot. Seungcheol is devastatingly attractive, so the idea of him having you as well is certainly a welcome one. You find yourself wondering what that plush mouth would feel like on your core, how tightly he would grip you with those strong hands, and you feel yourself practically melting under the heat of his intense gaze. High on adrenaline and arousal, you nod, tangling your fingers in Mingyu’s dark hair.

 

Seungcheol’s voice takes on an authoritative quality as he orders, “Get her off first, and make sure I can see everything you’re doing to her.”

 

Moving aside just a bit, Mingyu’s tongue finds its way back inside you. He angles his head to do exactly what Seungcheol commanded, letting him see his tongue sliding past your entrance in quick thrusts. You see Seungcheol bite his lip as he watches, shifting in his chair as he comments, “Damn, you’re so wet. I can see why he likes this so much.”

 

Taking your eyes off Mingyu for the moment, your gaze settles on Seungcheol. You watch him palm himself through his slacks, but he still puts on an air of control, the rest of his body perfectly still as his eyes fixate on your dripping folds. You see his tongue peak out for a brief moment and wonder what it would feel like against you, how that wet muscle would lap at your clit. Would he be slow and teasing, or would he be just as quick and urgent as the others? Would he prefer to bend you over and eat you out from behind, or would he rather have you laid out on his desk while he kneels between your legs? The thought has you spreading your legs wider while you moan, as if trying to entice him to taste you.

 

His voice brings you back to reality, this time addressing Mingyu, running his fingers through his hair, “Damn, you’re good at this.”

 

Mingyu hums around your clit at this, burying his face in deeper and gripping you tighter. You gasp at the rushes of pleasure that pulse through your core, whines pitching the end of your shallow breaths. You buck your hips against Mingyu’s face as he slides his tongue inside you, thrusting in and out at a quick pace. That’s all it takes to have you shuddering as you tighten around him, cumming hard on his tongue. Mingyu licks you through it, eagerly lapping up your juices, even as you’re coming down and shuddering from oversensitivity. 

 

“Stop,” With a gutteral sound Seungcheol halts Mingyu with one word before grabbing his hair, pulling him away from your dripping centre. He tilts his head back and slides his tongue into his mouth with ease, and Mingyu parts his lips and lets him taste the remnants of your juices on his tongue. Running his tongue over Mingyu’s bottom lip he turns to your core, leaning forward as he states, “Now I _have_ to taste her for myself.”

 

Moving forward in his chair, he leans down and mouths at you slowly, exploring your folds with his lips. You lean back and brace yourself on your hands, not sure if you have permission to touch him. What you _are_ sure of is that his lips feel absolutely heavenly against your core, his warm, plush lips kissing and mouthing in all the right places. You let out a sharp gasp as he reaches under and grabs your ass, pulling you closer in one sharp motion as before running his tongue over your folds. 

 

He closes his eyes as he savors your taste, running his tongue from your entrance to your clit in slow strokes. His tongue lingers at your clit, tongue tip tracing tight circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. You look down at him, somewhat appalled that he’s barely begun and you’re already shaking. With a low hum he wraps his lips around your clit and sucks, softly at first to see how you’d react. You arch up into his mouth, throwing caution to the wind and resting your hands on his head. Your fingers gently tangle in his dark hair as he runs his tongue over your clit between sucks, alternating between gentle suction and steady, wet strokes. Gripping one of your legs he spreads you open even wider, pressing sloppy, open mouthed kisses to your core. You can feel his tongue peak out between kisses, eyes sliding shut as he takes his time tasting everything you have to offer, and you tilt your head back as you feel yourself becoming overwhelmed by the sheer bliss you’re in.

 

Seungcheol pulls away with a chuckle, staring at your heat in awe before turning to Mingyu, “She tastes even better than you said. Now I see why you couldn’t wait to have her.”

 

You don’t have time to react to his statement before he eases two fingertips past your entrance, slowly sliding inside you. You buck your hips as he starts a slow, steady pace, already wanting more. His lips stay wrapped around your clit, humming as his tongue tip teases your bud with quick flicks. His fingers crook inside you in all the right ways, fingertips rubbing circles over your sweet spot, and the most delicious rush of bliss flows through you. Arching your back you cry out for him, not caring who can hear, not caring it’s the middle of the day and you’re letting your _CEO_ eat you out. None of that matters, not when he feels this fucking good between your legs, not when he hums lowly as he tastes you and sending vibrations thrumming through your core, not when he looks up at you with an absolutely heated gaze as he devours you.

 

Tightening around his fingers, you cum with a soft cry of his name, thighs squeezing around his head. Seungcheol lets you cum right into his open mouth, eyes sliding shut as your juices coat his tongue. He licks up the last remnants of your release eagerly, tongue running over your centre in slow, deliberate strokes. Pulling back, he lets Mingyu kiss him deeply while you come down, and sparks of excitement have you squirming as Seungcheol grabs him by the back of the neck, slotting their mouths together in a series of sloppy kisses. 

 

Licking each other’s lips, Seungcheol pulls back, staring at Mingyu with an almost admonishing gaze, “Now, you told me how good she tastes, but you failed to mention one important detail.”

 

“And what detail is that, sir?” Mingyu quips, the slightest bit breathless as he addresses Seungcheol, “I felt like my descriptions of her were quite vivid.”

 

“They were,” Seungcheol acquiesces, lips hovering over your core as he adds, “But you never told me how fucking _tight_ her pussy is. I wanna know if she feels as good as she tastes.”

 

Standing up, Seungcheol presses his lips to yours in a searing kiss, one of his hands gripping your hair. You can taste yourself on his tongue, and you part your lips to let him explore your mouth. His kisses are demandingly desperate, still holding an air of control as he kisses you with the utmost precision, knowing exactly how to make you weak in the knees. You can feel titillation swirling in your core as he kisses you, making you squirm underneath him in anticipation. You can feel his hands trail down your body, parting your shirt to fully expose your bra. 

 

This time Mingyu joins the fray and unclasps your bra, sliding it off and mouthing at one of your breasts. With one hand he fondles your breast, the other trailing down your side, sneaking around to grab your ass as he sucks a mark right onto your breast. Seungcheol follows his lead and gropes your thigh with a firm hand, wrapping his lips around your other nipple and sucking hard. They both take their time exploring your body with their hands and mouths, not leaving one place untouched. Mingyu trails his mouth down the middle of your torso to your navel while Seungcheol lingers at your breasts, his voice brimming with something akin to affection as he tells you, “Your body is perfect, sweetheart. So fucking perfect.”

 

“She likes being called baby girl.” Mingyu points out between open mouthed kisses to your navel, gently biting marks into the flesh.

 

“Is that so?” Seungcheol marks curiously, and the way he looks and sounds as he speaks damn near has you cumming on the spot, “Baby girl it is.”

 

You feel your core clench sharply, your body wracked with a powerful wave of exhilaration as Seungcheol undoes his pants, freeing his cock and stroking languidly. His dick looks so fucking thick, precum beading at the tip with each stroke of his hand along the length. You feel your tongue peaking out of your mouth as you watch clear arousal slick up the turgid flesh with each stroke of his hand, eyes blown wide in disbelief because how the hell is his dick just as hot as the rest of him. Biting your lip you watch as he aligns himself with your entrance, spreading your legs for him. You’re positive you look absolutely wrecked and desperate for him, wanting nothing more than to feel that cock inside you, fucking you until you see stars. Seungcheol picks up on this and teases you with a tilt of his head, the bit of cockiness edging into his tone only adding to his appeal, “Like what you see, baby girl? Trust me babe, my cock feels even better than it looks.”

 

And oh _fuck_ he was right. His dick stretches you open in a way you’ve never been stretched before, his sheer girth already filling you to the brim as he slides his length inside you. He lets out a low hiss as he buries himself to the hilt, grinding his hips against you as you both adjust. 

 

“Fuck baby girl, you’re so fucking tight,” Seungcheol loses his composure just a bit, grabbing the back of your neck to pull your lips to his, “You feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock like this.”

 

You gasp and grasp onto his shoulders as he starts moving inside you. He takes his time fucking you, nice and slow, one hand gripping your hip and holding you in place as he thrusts into you. His other hand stays behind your head, fingers tangling in your hair as he savors how you feel around him. Choked moans of pleasure sound from the back of your throat while he fucks you, his cock stroking your inner walls and creating the most absolutely delectable friction. 

 

Seungcheol presses his forehead to yours, his breath fanning out over your face as he speaks in hushed, husky whispers, overwhelmed by how fucking good your pussy feels, “Mmm, I could fuck you all day like this, baby girl. Nice and slow, right on my desk whenever I want like my own personal sex toy.”

 

He grabs your hair and tilts your head back, licking into your open mouth as he glares lustfully at you. His eyes are on you the whole time as he fucks you, sloppily slotting his mouth against yours and sucking your bottom lip between his teeth. He bites on your neck, right on the sensitive spot by your jaw, eyes hooded as he stares you down and sucks marks into the skin. Your hands scramble to find purchase on his shoulders, fisting into the fabric of his suit jacket, wrinkling the fabric beyond repair.

 

Pulling back for a moment, Seungcheol looks you up and down, eyeing the way his dick slides in and out of your tight hole as he continues, “Or maybe I should have you on my lap, feeling you wrapped around my cock while I’m at my desk. Maybe I should have my assistant come in while you’re in my lap, just so she can see how worked up you get with my dick buried deep inside that tight pussy of yours.”

 

The thought sounds nothing short of absolutely amazing and you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Fuck, you want nothing more than for him to take you and make you his, not caring who in the company sees. You don’t fucking care who walks in, as long as he’s fucking you like he means it, as long as you can keep feeling his dick plunging in and out of you, sending wave after wave of pure bliss coursing through your entire body. You take the initiative and kiss him deeply, savoring the way he groans and grunts into your mouth. You swallow every one of his erotic sounds eagerly, rolling your hips against him because fuck you just want _more_.

 

You feel yourself getting closer, and he feels it too, growling at the way your walls ripple as you tighten around his cock. Breathless, he bucks his hips harder, feeling his release quickly catching up with him, “That’s it baby girl, cum on me. Cover my cock with that delicious cum of yours.”

 

That’s all it takes to have you clenching tightly around his cock, eyes sliding shut as he fucks you through your orgasm. Your eyes fly open as you feel Seungcheol tighten his grip on you in the midst of your haze, hot spurts of cum spurting deep inside you as he reaches his peak. You find yourself crying out his name because _fuck_ this feels so fucking good, feeling his cum marking you as his and filling you the brim, and you roll your hips against him to milk his orgasm for everything it’s worth. 

 

Panting Seungcheol pulls out of you, his half-lidded gaze turning to Mingyu, who’s been furiously jerking himself off watching the entire display. He licks his lips as he stares at Seungcheol’s cock, and in the next instant he’s on his knees, licking and sucking your juices off his length eagerly. Your legs slide closed, partly because you’re overwhelmed by the pure eroticism of the display, partly to keep Seungcheol’s cum from seeping out of you. 

 

“Look at that,” Seungcheol chuckles, running his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, “You made me taste so good he can’t get enough of me. Isn’t that right baby?” 

 

The last little bit of your juices pools on Mingyu’s tongue, the wet muscle lolling out of his mouth. Seungcheol makes a come hither motion and holds his chin between two fingers, sliding his tongue into his open mouth and licking your cum off Mingyu’s tongue in short, quick strokes. 

 

Shuffling over to you, Mingyu spreads you legs wide, teeth sinking into his bottom lip at the sight of your pussy. Seunghceol’s cum pools at your entrance, standing out stark white against the flesh of your folds. He can’t help but lick at it a few times, humming at the taste and remarking, “The cream filling is a nice touch.”

 

“Glad to see you agree.” Seungcheol chuckles, and you just can’t get over how fucking hot he sounds when he does that.

 

Hands wrapped around your hips, Mingyu stands up and slides into you, letting out a low groan as your core wraps around him like a vice. You tilt your head back and moan, the feeling of his cock inside you nothing short of absolutely delicious. His dick is just a bit longer than Seungcheol’s, and you already feel the head pressing against your sweet spot as he grinds into you. You feel yourself melting under the heat of Mingyu’s stare, his lips parted to let out pitched pants of pleasure as he starts fucking you. He’s not nearly as slow or deliberate as Seungcheol, and the way he takes you is akin to a beast in heat, pounding into you as he growls out how fucking good you feel through clenched teeth.

 

One particularly hard thrust has you falling back against the desk, landing on your shoulder blades as Mingyu takes you, fast and hard and _rough_. You feel yourself shift back and forth the desk as Mingyu fucks you relentlessly, your shirt bunching up behind you as your head hangs off the back of the desk. You barely have a chance to scream for him, your sounds coming out breathy and choked as he pounds into you, just a hint of a whine breaking off at the end of each shallow pant. The absolute bliss spiking through you with each thrust is completely overwhelming, making your head spin with absolute delight as pleasure flares from your sweet spot and ignites every nerve in your body.

 

You gasps softly as Seungcheol slides his cock into your open mouth, the head sliding over your tongue and oh wow he tastes incredible. You close your eyes and suck on the head as best you can, taking more and more of him into your mouth as Mingyu practically fucks you onto his cock. You barely hear Seungcheol’s deep, rumbling moans of pleasure. You barely feel his hands resting on your chin, fingertips splayed out over your throat to feel his cock sliding in and out of you. You barely see his length disappearing into your mouth, too overtaken with the feeling of being filled from both ends. 

 

You catch a glimpse of Seungcheol grabbing Mingyu by the tie as he pulls him in for a kiss. Seungcheol loosens his tie and unbuttons his vest, stripping him while they’re both fucking you. Seungcheol starts kissing down his neck and pulling him closer, sliding his cock deeper into your throat. Mingyu matches his fervent energy and slides his suit jacket off, pulling him in by the collar and burying his face in his neck, leaving bright red marks all over the skin. Their liplock is messy and rushed as they go back to sliding their tongues in each other’s mouths, fueled by adrenaline and arousal and pure carnal lust You watch Mingyu nip at Seungcheol’s lips, grabbing his hair with one hand and tilting his head while he keeps fucking you mercilessly. You hear Seungcheol growl, the low animalistic sound rumbling deep in his chest as his hips buck against your face, hands fisting Mingyu’s open shirt to pull him closer.

 

The sight alone has you clenching around Mingyu and cumming hard, your cry of ecstasy muffled by Seungcheol’s cock deep in your throat. You faintly hear Mingyu let out a gutteral growl and you faintly feel him pull you closer, fucking you through your orgasm and making flashes of white dance at the edge of your vision as he pounds into your sweet spot over and over and over again. Your hands fly out to try and find purchase on something, anything, to keep from floating away in the haze of bliss that overcomes you, settling on the fabric of Seungcheol’s slacks as you all but scream around his dick.

 

You’re positively worn out after you cum, chest heaving as they keep taking you. If anything, feeling you cum seems to have invigorated them with newfound energy, with Mingyu pistoning his hips at a rapid pace as Seungcheol stretches your lips with quick thrusts of his dick, feeling his length breach your throat as Mingyu keeps rapidly fucking you. You lay there, spread out on the desk, as both of them use you to their heart’s content.

 

Seungcheol cums first, shooting his cum right down your throat with a low mumble of your name. You swallow his load eagerly, sucking the cum right out of his dick just to see him shudder and completely lose his composure. He pulls out of you and your eyes widen when you see Seokmin standing at the door, smirking at the scene unfolding before his eyes as he palms the tent in his pants. You don’t have the chance to wonder how the hell you missed hearing someone come in as Mingyu buries himself to the hilt, blunt nails digging into your hips as he shoots his cum deep inside you. You bite your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as you watch him ride it out, watching the way the muscles in his arms tense as his chest rises and falls deeply, teeth clenched and brows knitted as he loses himself in bliss.

 

Mingyu pulls out as he comes down, panting and sitting back in Seungcheol’s chair. Upon noticing your look of appalment seeing Seokmin at the door, Seungcheol answers your unspoken question with a wink, “I never locked the door, baby girl.”

 

Seokmin makes his way across the room and spreads your legs obscenely wide, chuckling at the sight with a glint of lust in his eyes, “They made quite a mess of you, didn’t they baby girl?”

 

Breathless, you nod as he stands as he hovers over you, eyes roving over your absolutely wrecked form. One of his hands stays by your head as he grabs your chin and kisses you, chuckling against your parted lips, “I see Seungcheol got to enjoy that pretty mouth of yours. How did she feel?”

 

“So fucking good.” Seungcheol tells him, still the slightest bit breathless.

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Seokmin drawls with a smirk. You let out a shaky exhale at the familiar stretch of Seokmin’s cock inside of you. He keeps his thrusts deep and quick, barely pulling out before thrusting back in, keeping himself buried deep inside you. Completely exhausted, but completely turned on by the sheer visual of Seokmin fucking you into the desk, you lean back and let him take you, soft moans spilling from your parted lips. Soft whispers of his name tumble from your swollen lips, and you meet his gaze as he takes you just as eagerly as the others. His pace is perfectly even, steady, but still betraying just how desperate he was to be inside you. The way he bites his lip, the way his voice get raspy and rough as he remarks how good you feel, you can tell he’s enjoying this just as much as the other two.

 

Seokmin seals his mouth over yours and swallows your sounds, licking into your mouth as he hums against your lips. You brace your hands on his shoulders, holding onto him for dear life as you feel yet another orgasm building, heat rolling beneath the surface of your skin. He presses his chest to yours as he fucks you, lips leaving meandering trails of bruising kisses along your neck. He grips you tightly, fingertips pressing into where Mingyu’s nails left imprints on the skin. The pinpricks of pain mingle with the pleasure and your head is absolutely spinning, eyes rolling back as Seokmin rocks your body back and forth with his hips.

 

It doesn’t take long before Seokmin is reaching his peak as well, growling into your mouth before he cums deep inside you, “Never forget who had you first.” 


End file.
